The Best Prank On Gingka EVER!
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: This is for Ryugafangirl's contest. Sorry I put it up RIGHT when it was due. I do everything last minute - -' Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my evil pranks and torture tactics. This is for Ryugafangirl's contest!**

* * *

The group were sitting on the couch, exhausted. They had all just underwent a grueling and rough training journey at Koma Village. Gingka lay sleeping, a large pale blue-green snot bubble inflating from his nose, in synce with his breathing. Suddenly, Shadow and Sakura walked in with evil smirks on their faces. Madoka sighed.

"Okay, where's Slayer?"

"Oh, busy writing this story for Riga's contest." sighed Sakura.

"And, what's the contest?" asked Kenta.

The dark girls looked over at Gingka, then back at each other, blood red and amythest eyes sparkling evilly. Madoka got the message.

"Oh ho ho. No you are not!"

Sakura stared at the bey machanic with her frightening glare. "Do you wanna die?"

Madoka sweatdropped. "Heh heh... No."

Shadow's evil smirk grew into a nasty evil grin. She pulled a sharp pin from the leather jacket she was wearing and snuck up to the sleeping red-head. Shadow extended her arm and let the tip of the sharp object meet the frajile booger bubble. POP! Gingka wkoe with a start and screamed at the sight of the evil authores's two favorite OCs. Everyone in the room laughed their asses off.

Gingka's face was smudged and covered in boogers from the booger bubble his nostrils created. He looked at a picture frame and screamed even louder.

"WHAT THE CRAP! WHY IS THERE MUCUS ALL OVER MY FACE?!"

Sakura and Shadow snickered, earning a murderous glare from the Pegasus-user. But the look was laughed at because the nose slime covering his face made it look more hilarious than murderous.

The red-head's face became as red as a tomato as everyone in the room, including goody-two-shoes Madoka, was laughing so hard that their faces could fall off... Ew. Just imagined that...

"I-I-I-I'm-m taking-g a sh-sh-shower..." stuttered the humiliated boy.

As Gingka walked upstairs to the shower room, the evil OCs raced into the kitchen and opened the cuboards, taking out two for each of them. They then filled the cups to the brim with water and ran, slowly that is, to the bathroom. Heh, they made sure to make the water ice cold. They entered the bathroom, with Gingka singing Sakura Kiss in the shower. Shadow looked at Sakura awkwardly. Well, Sakura's name does mean cherry blossom. Weird how that works with her personality, huh?

They two girls snuck up to the shower head ninja style and raised the cups of ice cold water and poured.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two OCs bolted out snickering and closed the door before they were caught. Gingka ran out with a war cry in only his pajama pants.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

Sakura and Shadow only laughed.

When they reached the kitchen, Shadow hid behind the door while Sakura waited for the angry red-head. Gingka burst in and Shadow sprung at his pants and pulled them down. Sakura snappeed a picture for blackmail. Madoka walked in, froze, and drooled at Gingka's naked body. (I wouldn't wanna stare at that DX)

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They burst out of the front door laughing like insane whitchs. Gingka burst out in pursuit five minutes after fully clothed. He chased the two girls into an abandoned warehouse and was suddenly caught in a rope net, dangling in the air.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the evil OCs. Sakura pressed a red button.

"Wait..." said Gingka, "THIS IS THE TRUTH OR DARE BUILDING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOO!"

The floor opened up to a shark tank, full of fully grown sharks instead of pups. Shadow walked over into the shower room and dragged out a fireman's hose. Sakura turned the nob on the nosle, peanut butter spraying from the tip. The red-head shrieked and screamed as his face got blasted by the creamy substance. Shadow walked into the rec room where Slayer operates the show and turned the nob that slowly made Gingka decend towards the tank.

"MEET THE TRUE DOOM OF THE SHARK TANK OF DEATH BY NIBBLES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Sakura.

"SREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAM!" screamed Gingka, who was just silenced by a large shark eating him... Wait, that's not a shark! ITS A RAINBOW FROSTING FARTING UNICORN FLYING FAIRY LEPRACHAUN PRINCESS THAT CAN TURN INTO PINK AND YELLOW CLOUDS OF GLITTER THAT BATS THINK OF AS ATRACTIVE!

Shadow restored the wimpering boy back to life thanks to the WIZARD GANDALF POWERS that she learned from Slayer.

Out of nowhere, Sakura jumped out and began whacking Gingka with Chris's hockey stick. Oh... Sakura got that from Riga... *glare*

Gingka died again, but Shadow decided not to waste any time so concluded to attempting to shock Sakura with her newly learned WIZARD GANDALF POWERS! Madoka ran in screaming.

"AH! GINGKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! OH, MY POOR LITTLE BLADER WITH WINGS! *sobs*"

"... I think that's a scarf..." said Shadow.

"Oh... I knew that," glared Madoka red-faced.

"Besides, I hit him with Chris's hockey stick," said Sakura casually. Madoka screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY GINGKA?!"

"WHAT?!" Gingka had somehow just come back to life... Again...

Madoka turned tomato red and ran out. Gingka looked at the two evil grinning girls and ran away screaming, not wanting to get tortured or pranked on any further.

"YOU AREN'T SAFE ANYWHERE, HORSE BOY!" the two crazy chicks ran after the red-head. Now, the next part I'm not going to write because it includes a lot of blood and pegasus poo... Heh heh... But, Shadow and Sakura did summon the Grim Reaper and Eyeless Jack. That's how the blood got everywhere...

* * *

me: Well, sorry its late and I'm putting it up on the day its due, but here's my contest entry!

Kenta: You do everything last minute.

me: Yes, I also do this last minute. *snaps fingers*

Kyoya; Whaaaa... *clothes suddenly change into a kitty costume* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gingka: AH!

Shadow: COME HERE SO THIS TIME I CAN KICK YOU INTO A VOLCANO!

Sakura: WHERE YOU CAN JOIN MASAMUNE!

Masamune: NOOOO! *sinks into lava*

me: Reveiw everyone! Thanks for reading and have a fantastical day! HERE COMES DA SLAYA! *flys off on L-Drago's back*

Ryuga: WHAT THE HELL!


End file.
